7 de Julio, el día en que te perdí
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: Es la primera historia que hago espero les guste, esta un poco larga, soy mas de hacer Doujin que escribir tanto xD Puede contener algo se Spoiler! Amo el NaLu y últimamente eh pensado en esto pero no se si quedo bien espero sus comentarios para así mejorar Gracias!


**Fairy tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

**Contiene un poco de Spoiler!**

7 de Julio, el día en que te perdí…

Hoy ya hace dos años...

Dos años de no verte…

Dos años de no tenerte cerca de mí…

Dos años de estar muerto en vida…

Aun recuerdo aquel día, ese maldito día en el que te perdí.

Es como si estuviera en ese mismo momento, otra vez, es como si pudiera verte llorar incluso puedo escuchar tus sollozos, y también leer las últimas palabras de tus labios, porque aunque no estaba cerca pude leer de tus labios lo que decías… aun me duelen esas palabras, sabes..

No puedo evitar odiar a todo el gremio, odiar a todos los magos, más bien odiar la magia y odiarme a mí mismo por lo que te hicieron… no, más bien por lo que te hicimos!

Pero más odio este día 7 de Julio…

**{2 años atrás}~[flash back]**

Hoy ya es 7 de Julio…

El eclipse ya está comenzando, las 12 llaves están en sus respectivos lugares, traigan a la maga de espíritus estelares. –Aun recuerdo lo que sentí al escuchar esas palabras por la lacrima de comunicación, no puedo evitar apretar mis puños al recordar lo que dijo el maestro-

No podemos hacer nada, Lucy es la elegida para salvar a este mundo de la destrucción- lo dijo tan serio que todos nos asustamos estaba hablando de verdad, enserio quería que abandonáramos a Lucy- Se que cuesta pero tenemos que dejarla ir…

**NO! NO LO ACEPTO!**- esas fueron las palabras que salieron de mi boca, pero eran palabras que pensaban todos en el gremio, el maestro me miro con una mirada de seriedad que me desesperaba- Maestro - susurre- No puedo dejarla, no - apreté los puños - más bien no quiero alejarla de mi

Natsu-dijo mi nombre una voz conocida, voltee para verlo, para buscar su apoyo pero eso no fue lo que recibí- Tienes que olvidarte de ella

No, no puede ser! Tu también Gildarts ¿Por qué?- Iba a continuar pero las palabras que trasmitieron en la lacrima,- Lucy Heartfilia, prepárate para comenzar - me devasto, me sentí impotente, y…si tenía miedo un miedo que nunca había sentido…miedo de perderla, miedo de dejar de escucharla, miedo de dejar de ver su tan hermosa y tranquila sonrisa-

No sé cómo, pero logre romper las ruinas de Freed, y no pare ni me importo nadie más salí corriendo, fui en busca de ella…

Lo que me encontré al salir del escondite en el que estábamos era devastador e horrendo gente muerta por doquier , magos caídos en la batalla, magos que aun luchaban lucían cansados pero continuaban, el ejercito del congreso estaban ahí luchando también, los magos de diferentes gremios cooperaban entre sí… Mire al cielo y vi luchas feroces Dragones contra Dragones, volví mi vista hacia adelante y criaturas horrendas peleaban y mataban gente, demonios, si eso eran demonios… recordé las palabras de mi padre- Esa mujer es peligrosa, ella debe morir- Porque todos desde que hablaron con mi padre querían que Lucy muriera por primera vez desde que te conocí me pregunte- ¿Quién eres en verdad Lucy?

Sorpresa fue la mía cuando mis ojos se encontraron con dos figuras bastantes conocidas, que me atacaron, no ellos no, por favor ellos no- Gray, Erza déjenme pasar tengo que salvar a Lucy- que estaba pasando porque todos querían impedir que la salvara-

No Natsu no podemos- me dijo Erza entre un llanto que se notaba era doloroso- el mundo depende de ella, si Lucy muere el mundo podrá existir-No pudo continuar pues Gray la interrumpió- Natsu, no puedo decir que mi dolor de dejarla ir sea igual al tuyo, es mas ni siquiera puedo imaginarme lo que estas sintiendo ahora, pero tenemos que dejarla ir-

No-solloce- pues ya estaba llorando, lagrimas que salieron sin mi permiso- No lo puedo aceptar-Natsu susurro Erza, basta deja de ser terco es por el bien de todos- MENTIRA! –Exclame- Que pasa con el bien de ella que pasa con mi bien, con un demonio el mundo, que no pueden entender que ella es MI MUNDO!

Los derrote, no ellos me dejaron pasar y por Mavis, agradecí tanto eso, es que la poca magia que tenía era solo para llegar a ella y tratar de salvarla- Lucy ya estoy aquí- dije con una sonrisa, que pronto se borro- Natsu baka que haces aquí vete, largo si tu estas aquí yo…

No la deje terminar- Lucy te salvare quieras o no!-sentencie, ella me miro incrédula y lagrimas traicioneras salieron de sus ojos- Natsu…yo- Otra vez la interrumpí – No te dejar morir Lucy…

CALLATE! Déjame hablar!- eso me silencio, y ella continuo- Amaba a mi madre pero ella murió, amaba a mi padre, pero por culpa del dolor de perder a mi madre, a su esposa, el me trataba con hostilidad, Un día decidí huir de esa casa donde fui muy feliz pero también donde mas sufrí… fui a un puerto solo de paso, para mí un paso más de mi viaje no esperaba que en ese puerto te conocería no esperaba que en ese puerto conocería a la razón de mi existencia y mi muerte- la interrumpí es que esa confesión me asombro me entro pánico- Que dices yo jamás - no pude terminar, esta vez solo su mirada seria llena de dolor fue suficiente para hacerme callar, entonces continuo- Sabes que estábamos destinados a encontrarnos, nuestras vidas ya estaban predestinadas, ese día en ese puerto conocí a Natsu Dragneel el Dragón Slayer de Fuego, ese día fue uno de los más felices de mi vida porque me ofreciste unirme al gremio que tanto admiraba a Fairy Tail, gracias a eso pude conocer a gente maravillosa, por favor…escucha cada palabra de lo que diga a partir de aquí, ya que tu se lo dirás a todas las personas que nombre…por favor solo escucha- No pude hacer más que aceptar-

**Gray,** se convirtió en un hermano para mi, dile que deje de ser tan tsundere y que admita que ama a **Juvia** y que muere de celos cuando **Lyon** se le acerca- la mire mientras hablaba su voz era melancólica llena de añoranza-

**Erza,** ella es mi hermana mayor, dile que ella y** Jella**l ya se castigaron lo suficiente dile que luche por su amor, dile que la apoyare siempre!- Empecé a sudar-

**Happy,** es un Neko azul que habla y vuela, lo quiero tanto aunque me moleste siempre… lo ame, dile que me visiten cuando tenga un Hijo con **Charle,** y que si ella acepta se llame si es hembra **Meritxell**_ [significa milagro]_ y si es macho **Eloy** _[significa el elegido]_ hehe - sonrió con tristeza- se que a Charle no le gustara- Me confundí-

**Wendy,** mi pequeña hermanita, cuando ella crezca será tan hermosa- me miro con una mirada dura- Gajeel y Tu tienen que cuidarla bien como si fuera su hermana pequeña!- sude frio, me lo decía enserio creo que si no aceptaba me mataría solo con la mirada-

**Cana,** otra hermana mas la quiero mucho y, me alegro tanto por ella, dile que se acerque mas a Gildarts que no huya de la posibilidad de tener una familia y que deje de beber tanto!- La mire estaba pálida ahí en ese lugar acostada atada de pies y manos-

**Gildarts,** ese viejo chocho, que deje de ser tan mujeriego que siente cabeza de una vez, bueno una vez mas y que no lo estropee esta vez- Suspiro, estaba cansada y yo solo escuchaba-

**Gajeel,** otro hermano, lo sé no lo parece es de los hermanos rebeldes que no aceptan que quieren a su hermanita, dile que cuide a Levy-chan, que no renuncie a ser feliz con ella que deje de ser una cabeza de metal y se sincere consigo mismo- Gajeel y Levy me pregunte, que rara pareja-

**Levy-chan** mi mejor amiga, mi confidente ella sabe todo de mi, dile que ya no tenga miedo y que luche por su amor y por lo que ella desea- Mi corazón late fuerte cada vez más y duele-

**Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna**- los quiero dile que nunca se separen que siempre sigan juntos que sigan luchando juntos- Me duele el dolor es fuerte muy fuerte-

**Laxus,** hermano mayor? Le queda ¿no? se que será maestro asegúrate de respetarlo, dile que será un gran maestro, dile que cuide a todos por favor dile que no deje a nadie del gremio solo- lagrimas, las lagrimas de Lucy salían cada vez más, y mi corazón dolía mucho, mi respiración se volvió entrecortada-

**El Maestro,** me enseño tanto, me ayudo tanto, me apoyo tanto, enserio se convirtió en un padre para mí- si el padre que ahora deja que te hagan esto- Lo quiero mucho, dile que se asegure de ir a sus citas medicas y que tome todos sus medicamentos- me cuestione solo dice cosas buenas, y solo les desea buenas cosas a las personas que la han abandonado-

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidas por una conocida frase, pero lo del final no me lo esperaba… al escuchar estas palabras de su boca, bueno en realidad solo movió los labios, porque una gran puerta detrás de ella se abrió y el lugar donde reposaba su débil y pálido cuerpo empezó a moverse hacia la puerta-

_**Amo a Fairy Tail…. Y te amo a ti Natsu…**_

-En ese momento, fue que mi corazón dejo de latir por unos segundos, mi mirada estaba fija en ella, que se estaba elevando para que esa puerta con esa luz segadora se la llevara de mi lado, mi vista se puso borrosa y mis labios temblaron, ella Lucy se estaba yendo estaba entrando al lugar donde moriría por todos nosotros- Un grito se ahogo en mi garganta al verla sonreír, esa sonrisa con lagrimas, solo ella podía hacerlo hermoso, pero esa sonrisa mato a mi alma, pero me hizo comprender todo, ahora entendía todo, ella acepto ser sacrificada para sellar la oscuridad del mundo simplemente porque me amaba y amaba a Fairy Tail todos ya lo habían comprendido y por eso renunciaron a ella…

Una luz muy fuerte segó a todo el mundo, y cuando el mundo recupero su vista, solo se vieron humanos en la tierra, los dragones ya no estaban en el cielo luchando y los demonios ya no estaban en la tierra, todo había terminado, la guerra la ganamos nosotros… No, la guerra la gano Lucy Heartfilia maga de espíritus estelares miembro de Fairy Tail, y la mujer que hace segundos me había dado cuenta de que la amaba.

Mis amigos llegaron a mí, Gray Erza Happy también.

Gray puso una mano sobre mi hombro y me dijo- tienes que seguir adelante-

Erza sollozo pero aguanto y me dijo- este fue el deseo de ella, respétalo y acéptalo-

Happy se acomodo en mi cabeza y solo me dijo entre lágrimas- La voy a extrañar-

Y así todos llegaron en donde minutos antes Lucy me había dicho tantas cosas

Yo solo estaba en silencio aun no podía asimilar lo que sucedió, fue ahí donde algo dentro mío se rompió- Lucy…susurre…Lucy dije para mi mismo- Lucy dije para los que estaban cerca de mi- Lucy dije una vez más para todos los de mi alrededor…LUCY! Grite en un mar de lagrimas que salían de mis ojos, LUCY! Grite a mi corazón que no me respondía- LUCY! Grite para mi alma- Caí de rodillas, cubrí mi cara con mis manos y sentí caer mis lagrimas que eran como la fría lluvia, una vez mas solo una ver más grite LUCY! No, no fue un grito solo fue mi corazón que me respondió con ese nombre, haciéndome saber que el solo era de ella y de nadie más…

Cuando creí que no podía sentirme peor, los recuerdos llegaron para re matarme, el día que te conocí, cuando llegamos al gremio, cuando te salve por primera vez, cuando tú me salvaste, el primer abrazo que te di, otra vez algo se rompió en mi - quiero besarte…- pero nunca podre hacerlo…

**{Actualidad}**

Fue solo 1 día, fue solo una magia, fuiste solo una Lucy, mi Lucy…

A ver todo lo que dijiste esa vez, se lo dije a cada uno de ellos y hoy después de dos años… Gray le pidió a Juvia para salir en su primera cita, Erza y Jellal se cazaron hace un año y tienen un hijo es físicamente igual a su padre, pero creo que tendrá el carácter de Erza, Happy tuvo un hijo y Charle acepto llamarlo Eloy, como tú querías es mas quedo encantada con el nombre, Wendy es hermosa, y tiene varios pretendientes aunque creo que Romeo es a quien su corazón eligió, Cana, ya no bebe tanto y va a misiones con Gildarts, el aun no tiene a una mujer que ame, pero ya no es tan mujeriego creo que en parte es porque Cana va con él a sus misiones, Gajeel y Levy se cazaron hace un mes, no creí ver nunca a Gajeel como lo veo ahora él en verdad ama a Levy, Mira Elfman Lisanna, ya tienen a alguien en su corazón pero siguen unidos como siempre, creo que Elfman y Ever se casaran pronto! Laxus ya es maestro, y valla que da miedo, en cuanto al maestro él ya no está aquí, supongo que tu lo estas cuidando…

AHHHH! Esto es tan difícil cuando yo, ya…

No tengo corazón, tampoco tengo alma, estoy vacio, y nadie pudra jamás llenar ese vacío en mi corazón.

Valla ya es de noche no me di cuenta… las estrellas están bailando otra vez, supongo que están felices de tenerte con ellas, y por eso festejan todas las noches…

Te extraño, te necesito… Sabes ''…Morir de amor…'' es más egoísta de lo que las personas en este mundo creen…

''Estar muerto en vida'' eso, no sé decir que es… porque aunque tu corazón late, no te llega su fuerza, aunque respire, me estoy ahogando, aunque camine, no avanzo, aunque intente olvidarte solo consigo amarte más…

**Lucy mi amor eterno…solo espera…presiento que para el próximo 7 de Julio ya estaré contigo…**


End file.
